fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Ancolabur
|ailments = , , |weaknesses = , |move = Burning Acid Blast |creator = Werequaza86 }} Ancolabur is an Elder Dragon that mysteriously appeared in the Relic Isles a long time ago. It sought shelter in an underground temple and destroyed it, leaving behind the Ruined Labyrinth. It arrived with Kidrozu, and some people believe that the two monsters make up the mythical Crypt Hydra. Physiology Ancolabur is a large snake-like monster, similar to the likes of Dalamadur. Its scales are a golden color, with four rows of dark grey spines going from its upper back to the base of its tail. The end of its tail is forked, and a similar color to the spines. Ancolabur has large green eyes, and its head has two large spikes that somewhat resemble antennae. Behavior Ancolabur is a mostly solitary monster. It lives in the ground either in its own tunnels, or in pre-built tunnels. It is aggressive towards just about anything that enters its territory, but it seems to tolerate Kidrozu’s presence. Most of its time is spent resting in a hollowed out ceiling. Abilities Ancolabur’s fight happens while it is coiled in a hollowed out ceiling above the area. The monster twists around in its hole, and dangles its head. This makes it difficult to target anything other than the head, but it is possible to knock it out of its hole, stunning it and leaving its weak point, the chest, exposed. As Ancolabur shifts and twists in its hollow, rocks will fall and damage hunters. Ancolabur will reach down and attempt to bite and scratch at hunters. It will lock on to a hunter, and hover its head over them for a moment before striking. It will sometimes coil up and hiss loudly, signaling that it is about to quickly lash out at a foe. This bite attack can cause Necrosis. It will also scrape across the ground in an attempt to chase down a hunter with a bite. Every bite attack will leave it exposed for a moment after. Ancolabur also has various breath attacks. It can expel a gas in a sweeping motion that can cause Corrosion. It is also able to breath fire in a similar sweeping motion, sometimes one after another. It can spit large fireballs as well. Occasionally Ancolabur will coil and flames will be visible in its mouth. This means it is about to launch a blast of both fire and Corrosion. When enraged, it will also occasionally add fire to its bite attacks. Carves G Rank Armor GR Defense: 660-850 Fire: 40 Water: -30 Thunder: 10 Ice: 15 Dragon: -40 Skills: Status Pursuit, Guard +2, Wellness Weapons Dual Swords Twin Kings Encrypted Hydras *Uses Kidrozu parts Gunlance Grave Digger Tomb Buster Charge Blade Filthy Domination Pure Ruination Bow Dusty Tomb Ruined Chamber Theme Quests G Rank Notes *Ancolabur’s head, claws, and chest can all be wounded twice and its back can be wounded once. **Wounding Ancolabur’s head a second time weakens its toxins, causing the Necrosis to wear off faster. *Ancolabur can be mounted, despite its size. Successfully finishing the mount causes its whole body to drop. **The mount takes place on its head. *It is possible to climb across a part of Ancolabur’s back to damage it. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Giant Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Werequaza86 Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Extreme Fireblight Monster Category:Necrosis Monster Category:Corrosion Monster